Prussia's totally not gay, super awesome party!
by ReaganJessica
Summary: Spamano with GerIta. All different POV's from Spain, Romano, Italy, Germany and Prussia. Human names used. Lovino wants to get Antonio to notice; Prussia invites Lovino to his party to help the love birds. What will happen?
1. Prussia's Party Plans

Lovino's POV

"I can't believe I got fucking detention." I thought to myself as I walked to the library. Earlier my brother and I got caught yelling at each other during study hall, which was supposed to be the quietest of all periods. I embarrassed myself in front of the biggest crush/love of my life; Antonio Fernandez. I would never admit it to him, how he has a sexy body, a warm smile that could melt ice in a split second, and the sweetest personality. As I walked in, I looked around to see who else was there. A French man who was the biggest pervert in school and wore the nastiest cologne, his friend the albino who thought he was so cool and always carried a yellow bird around. "Hey look Gil, someone new to join the Breakfast Club." Francis said with a smirk. Oh how I hated them so much at that point, but I noticed they were Antonio's friends so if I was nice to them maybe they would put a good word in for me to Antonio. "Hello." I said as nice as I could. They both chuckled and whispered to each other.

"So, how did you get in here?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh, I was fighting with my brother." I said.

"Wait, you're the Vargas twin?"

"Yeah and you're point is?"

"You're the one our friend Toni thinks is absolutely adorable!"

"What?"

"Are friend Antonio, the one you make googly eyes at."

"I don't make googly eyes at him!"

"Yes you do, we've seen it."

"Whatever, go on with what you were saying."

"Okay, he wants to get with you."

I could not believe the sweetest, hottest, and coolest guy in the school wanted to date me! "So Lovino is it?" Gilbert stated "We've been studying you for Toni for a while and we want you to date him. Therefore I aka Mr. Awesome invited you to a party this Saturday." "Will Antonio be there?" I asked out of stupidity. "Yes, he'll be so glad to see you." Gilbert smiled. "It's at my house." Gilbert wrote down his address, phone number, and time to be there. I couldn't believe I was doing this but, if it made Antonio notice him then I was ready to do whatever it takes. Well, without the bastard knowing I have a major, extreme, crazy crush on him.

A/N: Well, this is what I've come up with. After finishing my first story I had an idea for this. I feel stupid for forgetting to make France speak but I think Lovino seems a little OOC. In this first chapter.


	2. 3 Days until the Party

Germany's POV

I was walking to Cooking Class and I saw my bruder I did my best to avoid him but it didn't help. "Hey West!" Gilbert screamed. I just kept walking as fast as I could without looking awkward as I saw him right behind me and began to sprint. "Gilbert, just accept that your little brother doesn't like you." Antonio said as he caught up with him. "He loves me, everyone loves me, and they just don't want to admit it." Gilbert smiled. I didn't understand why the weirdest people wanted to talk to me. Especially that Feliciano Vargas.; Feliciano was a weird man. He liked giving hugs and kisses to both genders, they were nice but…WHAT AM I SAYING!

I'm a strong German man, I'm shy but I am NOT gay. So why does this Feliciano guy give me butterflies and make me blush? I entered the class, almost late but I seemed to not be noticed except by him. Feliciano waved to me and wanted me to come over, badly. I sighed and sat down with the charming man. "I was waiting for you Ludwig." He smiled and hugged my arm. "Yeah, um what are we doing in class today?" I asked. "Oh, I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry." He frowned, it was the first time I've seen the Italian without a smile on his face. I felt terrible, like I just got shot through the heart. "It's really okay Feliciano, no need to worry." I assured him. He smiled a little, and seemed disappointed that he wasn't able to tell me what was going on. I looked around; the other students seemed to be making pasta. Pasta was my worst dish; I could never make it, it always came out soggy and mushy. "Uh, Feliciano, do you know how to make pasta" I asked sheepishly. His face lit up and turned into a big goofy grin.

"Do I!" He exclaimed and began right away. "I love pasta; it's my favorite food ever." I couldn't help but smile as I watched him work hard, harder than he did in gym class. Feliciano noticed I was watching and said "Are you okay Ludwig?" I blushed and didn't say anything. "Hey Feliciano?" I said, I could not believe I was being this bold. "Yes Ludwig?" He asked with eyes as big and bright as the moon. "My bruder is throwing a party this Saturday and I wanted to know if you would you know like to come?" I asked shyly. He grinned wider "I would love to Ludwig!" He exclaimed as if I asked him to marry him. It seemed as if all eyes were on us, I gulped hard and blushed a deep crimson color. As class continued, Feliciano seemed to be sneaking looks at me and giggling. I wondered why he was acting so weird now, did I do something wrong? Class ended and Feliciano linked onto my arm, "So Ludwig, are you doing something after school?" He asked sweetly. "No?" I questioned. Why was he asking me this? "Do you mind if I come over? I mean if you don't want me to then it's totally fine!" He said nervously. "Sure you can come over." I said without thinking about what my bruder would say if I brought him home. The day was soon over and I waited patiently for Feliciano to meet up with me. "Lewdie!" Feliciano exclaimed. He gave me a nickname. He smiled and hugged me; we walked to my car and I drove to my house. I prayed that my bruder would be home and wouldn't think Feliciano wasn't my boyfriend.

I got out of the car and opened the car door for Feliciano; he giggled "What a gentleman." My cheeks turned pinkish and I opened my house door for him also. When we were inside my house, Feliciano looked amazed by how big it was. "Wow." He mumbled and held onto my hand, causing my cheeks to burn red. "So the party is going to be here?" he asked, I nodded in a reply. He held my hand tight and smiled, "I like you." He stated. I swear I could have died, I've known Feliciano for two years. I now noticed my feelings for him and he confesses to me! I can't help but get nervous and jittery; I stutter "I-I-I..." "You don't like me, do you?" he asks sadly. I get that heart hurting feeling again and I can't bear to see it. My heart races and my mind draws blank; is that tears I see on his face? "I'm sorry Ludwig; I'm so stupid to think you could like me." He puts his hand in his palms and cries. I pull his hands away from his face. "Feliciano, I like you. I like you a lot. Please stop crying, I hate when you cry it makes my heart ache." I say and quickly kiss his lips. Feliciano is frozen and I'm scared I messed up, big time. He smiles and I feel as if everything's okay but now have this warm feeling inside of me. I'm not sure what this is but I like this feeling. "F-Feliciano, I have this warm feeling, inside me. What would you say this is?" I asked. "It's love silly." He smiles and hugs me. All of a sudden the world now feels right and in harmony to me. Now I'm sure I can't wait for this party.

_A/N: I love how clueless Germany is about love. Italy's cute, Prussia's awesome and just GerIta in this.

Bruder= German for brother.

3 days until Prussia's party(; Next chapter will be Spamano.


	3. 2 days left until the Party

Antonio's POV

11:45 AM- Lunch Time, The next day.

I sat with my friends Francis and Gilbert at lunch, Gilbert was going on and on about how awesome he was and France was scaring the shit out of the Canadian from across the room. Weird, I've never noticed that Canadian guy before? Well, now I barely notice anyone but my Lovi; I've been crushing on this guy for a long time. He's so different from everyone, sure he doesn't have breasts or a big ass but I guess I'm not into that kind of thing or I'd want to date that Belgian girl. I watched Lovino eat so messily, I would just love to go over there and lick or wipe it off his face but I think I would scare him if I did.

Lovino stared back at me; I'm frozen and can't take my eyes away from him. He's still looking back at me and I want to go over there but I just can't. I'm not a pussy or anything, it's just. Okay when it comes to loving someone a lot then I'm a little shy. Francis finally snaps me out of the trance and smiles. "You know staring at him won't do much." He says. My face feels hot; "I know. I'm just admiring his shirt." I lie. "It's a plain shirt Antonio." Gilbert states, "It's nothing special like my shirt!" I smile and sigh, "Maybe I should go talk to him?" I ask. "You can't talk to him without one thing!" Gilbert exclaims. I feel confused as he grabs two grapefruits from the lunch line. "You'll need these!" He says as he puts them in my shirt. "Gilbert, you should have grabbed apples." Francis says as he points at the fake chest Gilbert has just made me. "Now get over there!" Gilbert yells and pushes me towards Lovino. I stumble right in front of him.

He looks at me like I'm insane, but he smiles. "What are you doing bastard?" he asks. "I was just coming over to say Hi to you, Hi." I say, oh my god how stupid am I? I sit down across from him and have a lump in my throat. "Do you want something?" he questions. I smile, "I just wanted to sit with you, is there something wrong with that?" He blushes, "How cute!" I say and end up getting hit. He walks away; I am not good at this flirting thing when I'm nervous. Surprisingly, I go after him; "Lovi!" I yell and grab him by his shoulders. "What bastard?" He says harshly. "I'm sorry, did I offend you?" I ask hoping I didn't mess up my chances. "No..." He blushes, "I just don't think I'm cute." I pretend gasp in surprise to make him smile, it worked a little bit. "Well, you'd be very cute if you smile more." I hug his waist without getting hit by him.

"I'll never smile for you bastard." He scowls. "Oh really?" I smile and get a tighter grip around his waist. "Wait, What are you doing bastard?" He yells and tries escaping. He knows exactly what I'm doing; "I'm not ticklish, you bastardo!" He protests. "Really, that's not what your brother told me?" I giggle. "My brother's a liar!" He says and tries to hit me. I ghost a hand over his side to prove my theory; I can tell he's holding back giggles so I prod his ribs with my fingers. This causes him to uproar in giggles and cuss words in Italian. I didn't notice the lunch room door open and a blonde and white head poking out to see what was going on. I just kept smiling and poking Lovino's tummy and sides. His giggles were too cute to not want to tickle him. I stopped after a minute and smiled, the tension between us was almost unbearable. Our faces were about two inches apart and I wanted to kiss him so bad.

I get off him and his face is flushed, "I'm sorry Lovi, I didn't mean to-"I got cut off by a kiss from Lovino, It felt so perfect. I hear howling and whistling in the background but I just don't want to open my eyes yet. His lips were so soft like an angel's; and I sigh happily. He pulls away and I'm trying to find the words to say to him. He gets away from my clutches and walks away, leaving me touching my lips in the hallway like an idiot. Gilbert and Francis attack Lovino at the door with pats on the back and congratulations; "You finally did it!" Gilbert exclaims in excitement. Francis smiles, "You made him drop his grapefruit." Gilbert laughs; "You know the party I'm having is a costume party, right?" "Um, no you didn't tell me." Lovino says worriedly. "Yeah, just dress up as Spiderman it'll get Antonio's attention." Gilbert smiled, little did Lovino know that Gilbert was lying and it wasn't a costume party. Lovino nodded and left the group, "This party is going to be so fun." Francis giggled. "I know, I can't wait for Lovino to some dressed as Spiderman." Gilbert smiled and they both went to help their love-struck friend on his feet and calm him down. This Saturday was going to be good. (:

A/N: My sister and I came up with the idea of Spain putting grapefruits in his shirt like boobs but I said they should use apples to be pointier. Then Spain getting kissed and dropping his grapefruits. I think I could have done better but I hope you guys like it. I think the idea of Romano getting tickled by Spain is so cute! At least France talked in this one :3


	4. The FlashBack

Feliciano's POV

*Flashback to the Period before Detention.

So today I was so happy; that Ludwig guy I'm completely in love with is in my study hall period. I sat with my grumpy brother Lovino and I stole glances at Ludwig; hopefully he didn't notice. He is so cutely clueless about me liking him. In gym class he is so passionate about my safety, he saves me from dodge balls and he makes sure I work really hard. Lovino caught me looking at Ludwig and elbowed me. "What are you doing staring at that potato bastard?" he asked angrily. "I can ask you the same question but with the Spanish guy that drives you home sometimes." I smiled and knew I've just won.

He punched me in the arm, and went back to studying. I waved at Ludwig who had his face crammed in a book but luckily he saw me and timidly waved back. Antonio was looking right at me and I smiled, he waved for me to come over in a hurried motion. I sat next to him, getting a dirty look from Lovino but I didn't mind. "Feliciano, I really need your help." Antonio told me. "With what? Lovino?" I said knowing it was coming. "Exactly. He's so cute and perfect for me. I want him to be mine forever; I want to know how to get him to smile, badly." Antonio pleaded for me to help him.

I agreed just because my brother was head over heels for this guy; "Okay, he loves tomatoes, secretly he's a romantic person, he obviously likes you, he likes that one movie "Hairspray" which I find hilarious because he tries to seem tough but he's kind of like a teenaged girl, don't treat him like one though or he'll kill you, and he's EXTREMELY ticklish." I said feeling I betrayed my brother a little but it was for the best. Antonio smirked and hugged me; "Gracias mi amigo." I went back to my table with Lovino who didn't look very happy. "You have fun flirting with my soon-to-be husband?" He asked harshly. I could see he was furious, but I wasn't flirting with him?

Lovino was never going to believe me when I say I wasn't flirting with him, that's when things went downhill. He attacked me; "NO FRATELLO!" I screamed as he threw himself at me. He punched me hard, papers went flying, yelling and I tried to defend myself the best I could but he kept coming at me even harder. It took Ludwig and three teachers to pry Lovino off me, we were both embarrassed and they put Lovino in a room by himself and gave him detention for 4 days. I was shaking and couldn't believe I just got attacked by my own brother in school. Ludwig asked if I was okay, I said yes but I lied, he took me to the nurse's office and got me patched up. I had bruises and a bloody nose. Hopefully Lovino learned his lesson, he was lucky he only got detention.

A/N: This was just something I whipped up in an hour.


End file.
